


Honey you're familiar like my mirror

by onvavoir



Series: From Eden [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: Sam and Bucky thought dinner was a great idea.





	

Steve's been on his guard. He wasn't sure it was a good idea for the four of them to have dinner, but Nakia suggested it, and because the pair of them seem to interpret any hesitation on Steve's part as a desire to hide something, they responded to his reservations with noisy enthusiasm.

The surprising part is how well-behaved they've been. There have been no intrusive questions, no insinuations, not even a leer, and Steve can only assume it's because they're under the illusion that Nakia still thinks they're gentlemen. They take shots at each other-- and at Steve-- but it's all very PG. Bucky's even making an effort not to swear. Steve tries to convey in sidewise glances and raised eyebrows what an utter charade their behavior is, but Nakia doesn't seem to notice.

"So, how long have you two been together?" she asks.

She leans down to sip at her drink, guileless. There's no smile, no gleam of mischief in her eyes-- she's actually asking. Steve looks across the table at Bucky and Sam-- who are wearing matching expressions of horror and disbelief-- and grins. There's a beat of silence, and then the next three seconds are a jumble of unfinished sentences.

"I'm not--" Sam says.

"What--" Bucky says.

"You think--"

"That's not--"

"Why--"

Bucky and Sam shift in their seats and try their hardest not to look directly at each other, or anyone else. Nakia frowns a little, looks at Steve. He really can't wipe the smile off his face.

"Oh. Did I misunderstand something?"

"No, I think you understood just fine," Steve says.

Bucky kicks him hard under the table and shoots him a murderous look. Sam probably does too, but by the time Steve looks at him, his eyes are firmly fixed on the table's surface. Both of them try-- again-- to bluff it out with scoffing and eye rolls.

"That's not--"

"You don't--"

Steve drinks his beer and eyes them both over the rim of the glass as they try to rally.

"That's funny, usually they can finish a sentence," he muses.

This time Sam kicks him.

"I barely speak to the guy," Sam says, arms crossed.

"When you're not having loud sex with him, you mean?" Steve asks.

Bucky turns pink, and Sam's eyes widen. They glance at each other as quickly as they can without actually having to make eye contact and sink lower in their chairs.

"It's pretty much the only time he's tolerable," Bucky grumbles.

"You're not even tolerable then," Sam retorts.

"Didn't hear you complaining last night."

Sam doesn't have a riposte to that, so he crosses his arms more dramatically.

"So you _are_ together?" Nakia says, looking puzzled.

" _No,_ " Bucky says.

Steve squinches up his eyes a little.

"What, then?" he asks, because their shared mortification is a balm to his battered soul.

"It's just _sex_ ," Sam manages.

"Didn't you two fall asleep together on the sofa watching Antiques Roadshow last night?"

They both give him glares that would melt brick. Sam's slouched so far down in his chair that he's practically under the table, knuckles pressed to his mouth. Bucky's pinching the bridge of his nose like he feels a headache coming on.

"We live in the same house," Bucky says tonelessly.

"Like an old married couple, you mean?"

The faces they pull are worth the kicks Steve has to dodge under the table.

"Just so you know, when you get murdered in your sleep tonight, that'll be me," Bucky says.

"Not if I murder him first," Sam says.

Steve turns to Nakia.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Steve asks her.

"Of course," Nakia says. She looks at Bucky and Sam in confusion, shrugs. "I think you make a cute couple."

Bucky and Sam nearly choke on their own tongues, and Steve laughs so hard he gets a stitch in his side.

 


End file.
